


No Strings Cattached

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's many things that Davepeta feels conflicted about, but a certain Pyrope isn't one of them - both halves consider her a good furriend, and happen to be somewhat flushed for her. So they make sure to hunt Terezi down, and it doesn't take long to get from the pouncegreeting to the purropositioning. Fortunately Terezi doesn't seem to mind someone so furwardly affectionate for her - despite, or perhaps because of, them being a weird amalgam of two of her friends - and she certainly doesn't getting to be intimate with someone so intensely sweet and citrusy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Strings Cattached

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/gifts).



"Eeeeeeeee! Furrezi!" An unfamiliar voice rang out from behind, and it was approaching - fast. Terezi barely had time to turn around and sniff a strange mix of colors before she was bowled over. She crashed down to the grass below with a grunt, and tensed to defend herself - until she realized whoever this was seemed to be giving her a hug. "Oh man I'm so glad I found you!" 

"Um, okay?" Terezi responded a bit curtly, completely confused. The voice didn't sound familiar, and the colors... what was even going on there? She smelled a strange mix of vibrant citrus aromas, highlighted by some orange and some lime. It almost smelled like... "Davesprite?" No... wait... "Nepeta?" 

"Heehee! Both!" Whoever it was climbed off and got up on their knees, which gave Terezi the chance to sit up and sniff deeply to get a better picture. "It's Davepeta! Sorry if I was a bit ofureager with the pounce," they said, extending a hand. 

"Um. What?" Terezi reached out and shook hands, but everything seemed to be only leading to more questions than answers. "I thought we were making sure not to have... weird sprite combinations? Are... Are you a sprite? It smells like you have legs..." 

"I'm a spurrite squared! You see, it's when one sprite loves another sprite very much and they... you know," Davepeta waggled their eyebrows suggestively and laughed heartily. "Nah, what happened was that Nepetasprite was only single purrototyped so when I - I mean, when Davesprite - shook her hand we fused! And now we're half coolkid, half cute troll, half cawesome bird - did you see what I just did, with the bird pun?" they said with a grin, before laughing again. 

"Well, alright, that explains it I guess," Terezi sniffed deeply again, still processing what was just told to her and still utterly confused. "And you guys are okay with it? Or... is there just one of you?" 

"Just one! But with thoughts from both Davesprite and Nepeta. And also some sort of access to the other doomed Daves and Nepetas around but it gets complicated if I think about it too much. So I'm just rolling with it," Davepeta said with a shrug. "So if Davesprite and Nepeta had different experiences with something then I would feel conflicted about it! But that's definitely not an issue with my dear furriend Terezi which is why I wanted to find you!"

"Well... I'm glad about that, at least," Terezi said, finding herself smiling and giggling a bit. Even if she knew that most of the Daves and Nepetas considered her a good friend - though she had been a bit less sure about Davesprite in particular - it was kind of flattering to hear it out loud. She took another deep sniff, making her mental picture clearer and cementing the scent that her brain associated with her new - old? - friend. "You were both great friends too! And together you smell like a supremely delicious bowl of orange and lime sorbet." 

"Oh man that sounds good! But you know what? I bet it tastes even better than it smells!" Davepeta grinned, and with that they pushed their face forwards towards Terezi's and proceeded to plant a kiss on her lips. Terezi gasped in surprise, but decided to go along with it and kissed back, and even slid her tongue along Davepeta's lips to savor the citrusy flavor. 

Finally, Davepeta pulled back with a grin. "Nice, you're a good kisser! But anyway, how did I taste?" 

"As delectable as you smell," Terezi answered matter-of-factly. "So... Since when is Dave or Nepeta that forward with that sort of thing?" 

"Since nefur! But if you put both of us together then bam, it's kind of awesome," Davepeta shrugged with a bit of a mischievous smile. "Aww! You're blushing."

"I am?" Terezi said, reaching a hand up to pat her cheek, not that it told her much. "I mean, I did just get a nice kiss out of nowhere." 

"I'm pawfully sorry if it was inappropriate, but you know both of us have kind of had crushes on you so I got carried away." 

"Both of you?" This was news to Terezi. Well, with Dave it made sense, since she and him had their flings in various timelines. But Nepeta? 

"Yes! I mean, you already know about Dave, heehee. And Nepeta really liked mew for a long time! But she never did anything about it beclaws she had a bigger crush on Karkat. And now the Nepeta half of me is mortified I said that, but the Dave half knows that having a crush on Karkat is dumb because he's a big loud asshole. Er... well, maybe part of the Dave half is disagreeing... I dunno," Davepeta trailed off for a moment. "But anyway! Both of us think you are like awesome and super sexy, damn." 

"Well, thanks," Terezi said, positive she was blushing much more deeply now, and mostly at a loss for words. "So um, I mean, what are you asking for here? A date?" 

"I dunno really! A date, another kiss, a hookup, whatever," Davepeta shrugged again, and slid over to sit in Terezi's lap. "But whatefur it is it's no strings attached! I mean, I'm still figuring all of this out fur myself now. And if there were strings attached I'd tear them apart with my awesome claws because cats do that to strings." 

"Hmmm, well those sound like good options," Terezi said, wrapping her arms around Davepeta for a hug as she pondered for a moment. On some level she was surprised that she was considering any of this, given that she had known Davepeta for all of a few minutes so far - but she liked Dave, she liked Nepeta, and with all of the relationship turmoil it was really nice to hear someone so upfront about what they wanted. And the opportunity for some physical affection seemed too good to pass up. "Well I could go for some kissing and cuddling. And... maybe a hookup too? How would that... even work for a sprite, though?" 

"Yay!" Davepeta squealed excitedly, squeezing Terezi tightly and planting a kiss on her cheek. "And it would work like sex normally works, silly! I'm a spurrite squared, remember? So I have normal legs and normal stuff between them." 

"Hah, alright," Terezi chuckled, pausing for a moment to give Davepeta an affectionate lick on the cheek, eliciting a purr from them. 

"And befur you ask, what I mean by normal stuff is just a troll bulge and nook! Actually it's kind of funny I basically get to choose what I want down there. I could have a bird cloaca, or I could make it a human dick - my Dave half wants me to say it's a magnum dong - but fur now a bulge and nook seems like the best option. Unless you have another prefurrence?" 

"Huh, weird. And no, that sounds plenty delicious," Terezi replied, blushing just a bit when she realized what she had said. Not that she didn't mean it - given her ability to taste colors, Terezi was always especially drawn to the idea of performing oral sex. And while she was a bit curious about all of Davepeta's potential genital configurations, if they were just going to hook up right here and now a bulge and nook seemed like the best place to start. 

"Hee! Well that's purrfect then!" Davepeta grinned and pulled themself away from Terezi's hug to quickly stand up. They proceeded to lift up their skirt - at least, Terezi was pretty sure it was a skirt - and drop their boxers to the ground, revealing a wriggling tentacle right at Terezi's face level. "Oh man this is going to be good. Did you know sprites squared can get really horny? Since wow I've gotten way hornier here than I was as a normal sprite." 

"Strange. But fortunately you have a resourceful legislacerator ready to assist with your predicament, citizen!" Terezi said with a giggle, leaning in to sniff at the bulge in front of her face. The organ seemed to flash a much brighter and more intense orange-green cycle than the rest of Davepeta's body, which only made the citrusy aroma even sweeter. Terezi stuck her tongue out and gave a tentative lick. "Holy shit! It's like someone crammed all of the orange and lime candies ever in my mouth!" 

"I thought you'd think I tasted good! Well, don't let me keep you from your delicious candy flavors any longer!" With that, Davepeta floated slightly into the air and landed their knees on Terezi's shoulders. They gently nudged her backwards, to lie down on the grass, and then knelt down over her face. "Everything good?" 

Terezi responded with her tongue, taking a few long licks at the nook that was sitting right above her mouth. Davepeta sighed happily and settled in, lowering themself to Terezi's face as she licked up and down. Terezi's tongue traced over the folds of the nook and tentatively at the slit leading inside. A layer of wetness had already appeared, and didn't feel quite like what Terezi was familiar with from herself - maybe it was imbued with spritely ectoplasm somehow - but it tasted like concentrated fruity soda syrup. 

"Ohh, man, you're really good with your tongue! Not that I'd expect anything else," Davepeta said with a contented sigh, having settled into a comfortable position. Their bulge wiggled a bit against Terezi's forehead, and she reached a hand up to grab the organ. Davepeta giggled and wrapped the tentacle around Terezi's fingers, making it easy for her to squeeze and rub their bulge alongside her licking at their nook.

Terezi groaned as she continued licking and sucking and kissing at the sensitive flesh of Davepeta's nook, and continued wrestling Davepeta's bulge with her hand. It hadn't been more than ten minutes ago she was sitting on the grass minding her own business, but now she had a faceful of glowing sprite genitals - and she didn't feel any reservations about it at all. She liked Dave a lot, she liked Nepeta a lot, and it probably wouldn't have taken much coaxing to convince her to hook up with either of them. So hearing they both really liked her, and lying here getting to get off _both_ of them off at once seemed like a pretty great arrangement, weird as the situation was. 

And it was also a pretty delicious arrangement, to boot. Terezi groaned as she licked eagerly at her friend's nook, letting her senses be overcome by the citrusy tastes. Her face felt drenched already, probably more from her own drool than from Davepeta's horniness. Between the intense flavors from Davepeta's glowing sprite body and her own arousal, Terezi had never felt anything like this - it was almost like what her body would feel like when she was close to orgasm, except centered at her mouth instead of her crotch. Along with that thought came another realization, that _holy shit_ she was horny. Terezi groaned deeply into Davepeta's nook, and reached her free hand to her crotch to rub needily against her jeans. 

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Davepeta asked, apparently unsure how to interpret that particular groan. But they soon figured it out by glancing over their shoulder to what Terezi was doing with her pants. "Oh, is that the purroblem? Let me help you out there a bit." With a giggle Davepeta reached back and undid Terezi's belt, her button, and her zipper. With a little help from Terezi wiggling her hips, soon enough her jeans and panties were slid down far enough for her teal bulge to emerge, and Davepeta started to paw at it. "You're doing such a great job for me, I'll see what I can do for you... Purrrrrr" 

At this point, Terezi was barely paying attention to what her friend was saying above - the wonderful sensations from her mouth and her crotch had her full focus. She continued to eagerly lick and kiss her way around Davepeta's nook, now sliding her tongue inside regularly, and savoring the feeling of having the candylike citrus flavor overwhelm her senses with deliciousness. And with Davepeta taking care of her bulge, Terezi's other hand had drifted inside her panties and to own nook, and she was furiously fingering herself to go along with everything else.

Terezi gasped and groaned into Davepeta's crotch as she let herself get lost in the sensations. She continued putting what focus she had into her licking, and letting her hands operate on autopilot as they worked her friend's bulge and her own nook. She was vaguely aware that Davepeta was groaning and calling out her name above, and a bit more aware that they were starting to hump against her face as she licked, but even that seemed to be in the back of her mind. And suddenly, Terezi realized that she was at the edge of her own orgasm, and then her body shuddered and released wave after wave of teal fluids into her underwear.

"Oh my god Terezi that's so hot... I think I'm gonna... Eeeeeeee!" Davepeta screamed out above Terezi's moans into their nook. Their nook gushed out more of whatever citrusy fluid it was, and Terezi greedily slurped it up - even the nectar of the gods couldn't have tasted as satisfying or delicious. Terezi had no idea how long either of their orgasms went on, but eventually both of them stopped moving much, and then Davepeta climbed off her face and lay down next to her. "Oh, wow, that was great. I mean, that was all new to my Dave half, but my Nepeta half can tell you that was one of the best purrgasms she's ever felt."

"Mmmmm," Terezi gave a moan of approval, still basking in bliss both from her orgasm and from the orange-lime flavors her tongue could still taste. She didn't feel up to replying, but instead weakly wrapped an arm around her friend. Fortunately they seemed to get the gist, since with a giggle Davepeta lay their head on Terezi's chest and the two of them cuddled in silence. 

As Terezi's post-orgasmic stupor finally faded, she hugged Davepeta progressively more tightly, earning her some purrs and nuzzles. Finally she leaned down to kiss them on the head. "Man, I think I need to change my underwear now." 

"Heehee, Davepeta thinks that you purrobably could use a good shower after that! And they wouldn't mind being invited to join you! For more sexytimes, or purrhaps for drawing comics on the shower door. If you want to, of course - this all is no strings cattached, remember."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fits with what you had in mind! I really like the idea of these two interacting and had fun writing this. Given infinite time I'd have liked to flesh out the initial conversation a bit more - it's probably a little silly that they'd jump into sex quite this fast - but I think it still works just fine :P


End file.
